


Acqua (fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455/chapters/5787185">Acqua</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe">CiciCe</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.<br/>Media: Carta liscia e pastelli colorati.</p><p>Illustrations for the Italian story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455/chapters/5787185">Acqua</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe">CiciCe</a>.<br/>My submission for the <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.<br/>Media: Smooth paper and coloured pencils</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455) by [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe). 



> Cecilia, ti ho detto e ripetuto un milione di volte quanto io sia profondamente innamorata della tua bellissima storia. Magari suonerà ridicolo, ma ci sono annegata dentro; in un certo senso, sei la mia A… non posso scriverlo per non spoilerare, ma hai capito ;)
> 
> Cecilia, you’ve heard me say like a million times how deeply I love your beautiful story. It may sound silly, but I’ve actually drowned into it. In a way, you can say you’re my A… sorry, spoiler alert ;)

Partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
  
Ho pubblicato varie cosine, in questo Big Bang, perché è il bimbo mio e di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) e mi sono fatta prendere dall'entusiasmo. Ma questa storia è stata il mio primo claim, quello a cui ho lavorato praticamente dall'inizio, e ha un posto speciale nel mio cuore. Così come la sua autrice, che è una persona assolutamente meravigliosa. Fare amicizia con lei è stato uno dei più bei regali di questa avventura ♥

Le fanart sono tre più una cosettina piccina picciò che potete già vedere all'interno della storia, ma che io pubblicherò solo alla fine. Chiaramente vi consiglio caldamente di leggere la storia, che è bellissima. Pubblicherò man mano che Cecilia va avanti coi capitoli, anche se non ho una fanart per ognuno di loro. Spero che vi piaceranno.

Ne approfitto per sfoggiare per l'ultima volta (supersigh!) l'adorabile bannerino di partecipazione realizzato da [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias).

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 1**

Stiles

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Derek

Partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).

Illustrazione per il capitolo 3.  
Dopo Stiles ecco Derek, oppure, quella volta in cui Lori ha disegnato solo gente a mollo ;)

 

 

 

**Capitolo 3**

Derek

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Embrace

Partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
Illustrazione per il capitolo 7.

Quasi mi pare impossibile, ma siamo arrivati alla fine.  
Per me è stato bellissimo lavorare su questa storia, e non smetterò mai di ringraziare la sua autrice, non solo per averci donato questa piccola perla, ma anche per avermi stimolata a sperimentare con uno stile differente, a cercare soluzioni pratiche che potessero rendere concetti estremante onirici. Lei c'è riuscita così bene con le parole, se io ci sono riuscita anche solo la metà con le immagini, sono una disegnatrice felice.  
  
Questa è la fanart che chiude il set. Ci ho messo dentro il cuore per tanti motivi, non ultimo il fatto che, beh, è la mia prima fanart Sterek ♥  
Spero possa piacervi. 

 

 

  
 

 

**Capitolo 7**

Embrace

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Noticina di fondo: ho realizzato per la storia anche un separatore di paragrafi super puccioso. È una stupidaggine, ma è fluffy e mi fa sempre sorridere, quindi ecco, ve lo mostro anche qui ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio (ma va!) la mia [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo) e la mia [Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grace75). Come farei senza di voi?


End file.
